


Человек-невидимка

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Invisibility, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кагами устраивается охранником в исследовательский центр, знакомится с подопытным в проекте по созданию человека-невидимки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Человек-невидимка

— Допрашиваемый: Кагами Тайга. Возраст двадцать три года, неженат. Родственников нет. Принят в Организацию на должность охранника. Результаты входных тестов прилагаются. Рекомендован на должность после работы в городской службе пожарной безопасности. Участвовал в устранении инцидентов «QS-14», «SAA-112», участвовал в задержании заключенного № AS-002. Имеет награды. Дисциплинарных взысканий до настоящего момента на имел, — скрипит голос в динамике под потолком. — Что вы знали о INW-11? Вы можете рассказать о нем?

— Знал… Знал, что его зовут Куроко Тецуя, — Кагами одет в шуршащий оранжевый комбинезон, руки за спиной прикованы к спинке железного стула. Он не видит лица собеседника, и даже голос у того механический, обезличенный. Красная лампочка камеры, немигающим глазом уставившаяся на него, кажется эмоциональнее этого голоса. 

— Как получилось, что вы начали общаться? 

Кагами смотрит в темный бетонный пол. Металлическая спинка неудобно впивается в тело, приходится сутулиться, и он чуть съезжает со стула, чтобы ослабить натянувшуюся цепь. 

— Он напугал меня, когда мы впервые увиделись. Не специально. Человек, у которого я был стажером, делал обход и показал нам и камеру Куроко. В то время у него не было кожи… Точнее, она-то была, просто оставалась невидимой, и я… очень испугался тогда. У него все мышцы наружу... 

***

Кагами прижался к стене и уставился перед собой. Комната за стеклом была похожа на кукольный домик: диван, обтянутый полосатой тканью, письменный стол, забитый битком книжный шкаф и торшер. У прозрачного барьера клетки спокойно стоял Хьюга, флегматично ожидая, когда стажер отойдет от шока. 

Было страшно не от того, что у парня за стеклом, читающего книгу на диване, не было кожи. Жуть брала от мысли, каково это, когда тебя освежевали и оставили жить так. Когда все тело — сплошная рана. 

Одежды на парне тоже не было, и когда он поднялся, Кагами с ужасом увидел, как напряглись мышцы его ног и пресса. 

— Добрый вечер, Хьюга-сан, — поздоровался парень. — Вам дали стажера? 

— Да, Инв. Ты извини, он еще не привык. 

— Ему не больно? — спросил Кагами, медленно приходя в себя. — Я хочу сказать, у него же кожи нет. 

— Нет, не больно, — заверил его парень, усаживаясь обратно на диванчик, только на этот раз лицом к стеклу. На ноги он накинул плед, видимо, чтобы не смущать своим видом. — Спасибо, что беспокоитесь. Надеюсь, вам у нас понравится. 

— Это INW, он у нас человек-невидимка… Ну, в перспективе, — пожал плечами Хьюга. — Полностью невидимым он еще никогда не был. И это, кстати, не самое страшное. Как-то видимыми оставались только внутренние органы. Зрелище было такое, что… 

Хьюга опомнился, кивнул смущенно подопытному. 

— Ну, мы пойдем. Нужно показать новобранцу все поле деятельности. Акаши спрашивал, как тебе Хаксли? 

— Простите, я еще не прочитал, — показав обложку, отозвался Инв. — Но поблагодарите его еще раз за книги. 

 

В исследовательском центре были разные камеры и разные подопытные. Кто-то добровольно сотрудничал на благо цивилизации или вместо тюремного заключения. Кого-то притащили из камер смертников, и такие большей частью походили на животных, посаженных на цепь. Кому-то предлагали деньги или привилегии для семьи. 

По пути домой Кагами думал, что большинство людей в этом центре, пусть и по разным причинам, выбрали жизнь подопытных крыс, даже тесты у них были похожи на те, которые ставили на животных. В какой-то степени он мог понять их выбор. Климат на планете здорово изменился со времен его родителей. Стало слишком жарко, полярные льды растаяли за какое-то десятилетие. Уже почти тридцать лет снег можно было увидеть только в холодильных камерах. Дойти из дома до места работы было немалым испытанием. Многие жили так же, как исследуемые в центре: не выходили из квартиры, работали на дому и заказывая все нужное через интернет. Кагами так не мог. Даже если поверхность земли летом превращалась в раскаленный ад, он все равно не хотел замуровывать себя в норе. Он наблюдал за подопытными, пытаясь понять, устраивает ли их такая жизнь. И почему-то больше всего интересовался, устраивает ли она «невидимку». 

Инв не смотрел телевизор, не слушал музыку. Почти все время он проводил на диване за чтением книг. 

— Ты только читаешь? — как-то спросил Кагами. Уже во время его второго патрулирования Инв выглядел как обычный человек и без одежды больше не расхаживал. Кагами поинтересовался, зачем было снимать ее в тот вечер. Оказалось, что после того, как ему впрыснули сыворотку, одежду просто не вернули, видимо, для лучшего наблюдения за результатом. Полностью видимый Инв оказался обычным парнем среднего телосложения, только волосы у него выцвели почти до голубого. Но тут, в исследовательском центре, у многих был странный цвет волос. 

— В мире так много книг, Кагами-сан. Мне не хватит всей жизни, чтобы их прочитать. К тому же… что еще я могу здесь делать? 

— Смотреть кино, — предположил Кагами. Как-то в раздевалке охраны Коганей удивился, что человек-невидимка вообще разговаривал с Кагами. Обычно он отделывался дежурными фразами и, извиняясь за нехватку времени, возвращался к чтению. Когда появлялся Кагами, Инв откладывал книгу, подбирал под себя ноги и беседовал с ним. Кагами читал мало, обычно что-то в мягкой обложке, схваченное в киоске в подземке. Такого чтения как раз хватало скоротать дорогу с работы домой. При упоминании последней прочитанной книги Инв поморщился и вежливо сказал, что не может оспаривать вкус Кагами, но все-таки на его месте подошел бы к выбору чтения более тщательно. 

— Вот что читаешь сейчас? — Кагами кивнул на огромную книгу, которую Инв осилил уже наполовину. 

— Толкин. «Властелин Колец». 

— Есть такое кино. И вместо того, чтобы столько времени убить на книгу, мог бы посмотреть кино и узнать, что у них там случилось. Хороший фильм, интересный, пусть и древний. Я в детстве смотрел с родителями. 

— Фильм интереснее этой книги? — спросил Инв, чуть наклонив голову к плечу. Кагами иногда казалось, что ученые чем-то его обкалывают, чтобы он был таким вот «отмороженным». От почти полного отсутствия эмоций на лице и в голосе иногда холодок по позвоночнику пробегал. 

— Кто знает. Я не читал книгу, — пожал плечами Кагами. 

— А я не смотрел фильм… Мы равны, Кагами-кун. Ничего, если я буду обращаться так? 

Кагами улыбнулся, принимая это для себя как переход на новый уровень знакомства, кивнул:

— Да вообще как тебе удобно. А тебя отсюда совсем не выпускают? Никуда? 

— Да. Мне запрещено покидать эту комнату. Все процедуры проходят здесь. 

В этом Кагами убедился через неделю после разговора. Когда он дошел до камеры Инва, стекло было закрыто шторой, какие обычно вешают в ванной, только без забавных рисунков. За ней перемещались какие-то тени, слышались возбужденные голоса: «Посмотрите, какая удивительная реакция. Это определенно успех, господа! Мы достигли порога, когда даже внутренние органы становятся невидимыми». Что-то неприятное тогда закипело у Кагами внутри, захотелось разбить стекло, растолкать всех этих восторженных идиотов. Закричать, угрожая шокером: «Он вам не подопытный хомяк!». Но вход в камеру был оборудован так, словно внутри находился сейф с бюджетом всей страны. 

Кагами не представлял, что делал бы, проникнув в аквариум невидимки, но подчас говорить через стекло было почти невыносимо – как будто общался с изображением на экране, а не с живым человеком. Кагами хотелось вытащить Инва из камеры хотя бы в столовую для сотрудников. А еще лучше, показать местную оранжерею, в которой было прямо как в тропическом лесу и так же одуряюще пахло. Но у Кагами не было доступа, его пропуск не подходил к электронному замку камеры Инва. 

На следующий день после эксперимента Кагами встречал уже сгусток вен и капилляров. Инв не читал, сидел, прикрывшись пледом, лицом к стеклу, а не от него, как обычно.

— Вы говорите со мной, — спросил он после приветствия и дежурного “как дела”. — Разве это не запрещено инструкцией? 

— Ты ж меня не сдашь, — пожал плечами Кагами. Может, это и было запрещено, но никто за этим не следил. Кагами только потом узнал, что все записи его разговоров с Инвом передавались исследователям. Кагами тоже был для них подопытной крысой, просто не сидящей в клетке.

— Конечно, — голос Инва оставался таким же спокойным, а выражение его лица больше нельзя было увидеть. 

— Так почему Хьюга, Рико, Коганей и даже Киеши — «сан», а я — «Кагами-кун»?

— Потому что Кагами-кун первым спросил, не больно ли мне, — ответил сгусток кровяных трубок на диване и натянул плед выше. 

— Ясно… А как мне тебя называть? Не “Инв” же. 

— Куроко Тецуя. До того, как у меня появилось кодовое название, меня называли Куроко Тецуя. 

Это «до того, как» отозвалось чем-то приятно-грустным. Кагами хотел бы встретиться с Куроко раньше. Он почему-то представлялся ему только работником библиотеки, где Кагами никогда не был. Но все же они могли встретиться, например, в метро, и тогда Кагами… Тогда Кагами прошел бы мимо, не обратив внимания на еще одного человека из толпы. 

А он хотел бы выбираться к океану с Куроко по выходным, хотел вместе смотреть по вечерам телевизор. Он мог бы так же закрыть Куроко в квартире, найти ему работу на дому и приносить покупки из его списка после работы. Быть запертым в лаборатории или в квартире – все-таки разные вещи. Потому что тут были ученые, для которых Куроко являлся исключительно экспериментальным образцом. А Кагами ценил бы его как человека, а не как научный экземпляр.  
***

— Вы были знакомы с подопытным до встречи в центре? Кагами Тайга — ваше настоящее имя?

— Да, настоящее. И нет, я не был с ним знаком до этой работы… Иначе просто не отдал бы его вам. Или попытался бы вытащить его раньше, — Кагами снова смотрит в камеру, зная, что все его эмоции записываются. 

— А зачем вы хотели вытащить его? Чтобы перепродать другой лаборатории? 

 

***

— Три года ты тут? — переспросил Кагами. Он держал перед Куроко планшет, на котором шел короткий фильм. Но Куроко реагировал на него так же, как Кагами на книги — с вялым интересом. Он совсем не следил за сюжетом и просто пялился в монитор. 

— Чуть больше. 

— И за это время никогда не выходил? Даже не пытался? 

— Это запрещено, — напомнил Куроко, приняв завязавшийся разговор за разрешение больше не наблюдать за мельтешащими на экране картинками. Кагами понимающе кивнул, выключил планшет и убрал его в сумку на боку. 

— А хотел бы? 

— Не знаю… Мой организм слишком нестабилен, чтобы я мог появляться на улице. Что, если у меня исчезнет кожа? Или только нос пропадет?.. У нас могут возникнуть неприятности. 

— А могут и не возникнуть, — оптимистично предположил Кагами, отступая на пару шагов от стекла. — Неужели не хочешь увидеть, как изменился мир за это время? Попробовать что-то из того, что готовят только на поверхности, в ресторанах? 

Куроко не ответил, задумчиво рассматривая обложку книги, и Кагами решил оставить его подумать в одиночестве. 

Когда он вернулся через пару дней, то снова испугался — Куроко не было в его камере. Кагами первым делом подумал, что его предложение побега услышали наблюдатели, и Куроко куда-то перевели. Потом испугался опять, когда плед приподнялся с дивана. 

У них получилось, понял он.

— Меня совсем не видно? — прозвучал обеспокоенный голос Куроко. 

— Да. Это плохо?

— Да. Ведь если я окажусь невидимым вне этой комнатки, я могу потеряться и сам себя не найти. 

— То есть они собираются выпустить тебя?

— Да, мне сказали, что возможно, со временем, я смогу отсюда выйти. 

Но время шло, и Кагами начал понимать, что Куроко обманули. Никто не собирался его отпускать, и поговорить им удавалось все реже. У Куроко больше не было времени даже на книги, да и сам шкаф его с пыльными фолиантами убрали, вместо него поставили другой, с медицинскими препаратами. День и ночь за ширмой суетились ученые, при них Куроко был молчалив и сдержан. Каждый день они проводили какие-то манипуляции с его телом, тестировали его. От этого уставал даже Кагами, что уж говорить о Куроко, который все это на себя принимал. 

Остальные подопытные могли покидать клетки. Сбежать у них все равно не получилось бы - под кожей каждого был вшит чип с отслеживанием. У Куроко шрама от чипа не было, но его никогда и не выпускали дальше аквариума, даже еду передавали через герметичный отсек. 

Кагами не понимал — Куроко не выглядел ни буйным заключенным, ни слишком дорогим экспериментом. Возможно, если бы его выпускали хоть иногда, Кагами не проникся бы к нему такой жалостью, и в голову не пришла бы мысль помочь ему бежать. Кагами считал, что к Куроко относились хуже, чем к опасным преступникам, на которых тестировали опасные лекарства. 

Когда казавшиеся бесконечными эксперименты закончились и тело Куроко снова было полностью видимым, оказалась, что голову ему обрили. Он больше не читал, только лежал на своем диване и дремал. Но он всегда открывал глаза, когда Кагами здоровался с ним, и улыбался. И неизменно мотал головой, когда Кагами спрашивал, не больно ли ему. А тот готов был сам продаться центру на опыты по созданию невидимок, только бы оказаться с Куроко в одном аквариуме, чтобы можно было просто приложить ладонь ему на лоб, проверяя температуру, читать ему вслух его пыльные книги. Куроко бы дремал у него на плече и слушал разные истории. Еще Кагами хотелось найти тех докторов, которые вскрывали череп Куроко, и приложить их шокером пару раз. Но тогда его выгонят, и он не сможет больше видеть Куроко. Приходилось сжимать зубы и терпеть. 

***

— Кто помогал вам устроить побег? Вы не могли сделать это в одиночку, — механически продолжает голос. Кагами не слушает его. Он там, в прошлом, и не хочет возвращаться, не пройдя путь заново. Поднимает взгляд от пола — на огонек камеры. 

— Никто не помогал. 

Они узнают, что он врет. Но он никогда не назовет имен. Он отказался поменяться сменами с Киеши, чтобы его не заподозрили в соучастии. Даже если они узнают, что камеры он отключал не сам, он не выдаст им Рико, запустившую вирус прямо перед побегом. Если его будут пытать, он будет называть какие угодно имена, но не их. А, впрочем, его с самого ареста еще и пальцем не тронули. 

— Ваши соучастники работают в этом центре? — спрашивает голос, но Кагами упрямо сжимает губы и отворачивается. 

— Хорошо. Этот вопрос пропускаем. Расскажите, что было дальше?

***

Вирус отключил не только камеры в отсеке Куроко, но и сигнализацию, и всё освещение, оставался только аварийный красный свет. Куроко поднялся с дивана, приблизился к стеклу, потому что видел, что за ним происходит что-то странное. 

— Все в порядке? Или нас атаковали? — спросил обеспокоенно Куроко. 

— Нет… У нас не было возможности поговорить об этом раньше, — Кагами остановился напротив. — Я пришел, чтобы вытащить тебя отсюда. Пойдешь со мной? Скорее всего, за нами будет охота. Наверху тоже не все хорошо, но все-таки ты вернешься в тот мир, из которого они тебя забрали. Ты не подопытная крыса, Куроко. Будешь сидеть тут — и, кроме своих книг, ничего не увидишь. Ты согласен? 

Куроко улыбнулся:

— Я совсем не против книг, Кагами-кун… Но после того, что ты устроил, тебе ведь придется покинуть центр? 

Кагами кивнул. Куроко положил ладонь на стекло. 

— Тогда я с тобой. Только, боюсь, я слишком слаб. 

— Ничего, — заверил Кагами. — Я понесу тебя, если понадобится. Раз мы всё решили, то отойди в дальний угол, я взорву стекло. 

Куроко убрал руку, послушно отошел к дальней стене, к шкафу с медикаментами. Кагами наметил на стекле крест, как учил Киеши, прикрепил пуговку взрывчатки. И уже потом, дурея от радости, насколько легко все получается, нажал на кнопку. Раздался хлопок, серый дым потек по стеклу. Оно задрожало и пошло трещинами. Они змеились по его поверхности, увеличиваясь с каждой секундой. А потом стекло начало обваливаться на пол кусками. 

***

— Вы сожалеете о сделанном? 

Кагами все глубже и глубже погружается в прошлое, пытаясь навсегда остаться там, где Куроко соглашается идти вместе с ним. 

— Нужно было приложить ладонь к стеклу со своей стороны, — вместо ответа отзывается Кагами. — Нужно было… 

— Вы сожалеете? Раскаиваетесь, что сунулись в эксперимент, не зная о его сути и побочных действиях? Что из-за вас центр понес такие убытки? — в механическом голове прорываются эмоции, злость и раздражение. Кагами осознает, что исповедовался манекену, за который говорят ученые. Манекену и красной точке. Он сжал обожженные руки в кулаки. 

— Да. Я не должен был… 

***

... потому что как только стекло пошло трещинами и воздух начал просачиваться в герметичную ранее камеру, Куроко вспыхнул. Ярко и разом весь, словно пропитанный маслом факел. И чем шире становились трещины, тем сильнее горел огонь.   
Кагами застыл в ужасе. Никто из ученых не делал Куроко так больно, как сделал он.   
Тушить оказалось бесполезно — тело Куроко реагировало на кислород и горело, пока не остались одни только хрупкие обугленные кости.   
Кагами мог сбежать, у него было время, пока не включится сигнализация. Время, рассчитанное, чтобы добраться с Куроко до выхода. Но смысла бежать уже не было. 

Он стоял над дымящимся прахом человека, к которому долго мечтал прикоснуться, но так и не смог.

 

***

— Доброе утро, Кагами, — здоровается Хьюга, остановившись напротив аквариума. Кагами отрывается от телевизора, кивает:

— Утро, Хьюга. Будешь называть меня старым именем, и тебя уволят. 

В аквариуме осталось почти все по-прежнему: тот же диван, тот же шкаф с медикаментами. Прибавился только телевизор. 

И даже черное пятно на обгоревшей стене осталось.


End file.
